legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia Hikari
"Skyie! Shadie! Wait Up!" Cynthia is the younger sister of Shadow, Skye, and Astrid. She is the youngest member of the Hikari Family and like her siblings, she's an Agent in training. She is in the same group as her best friend Suzie Lumiere. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities She strongly resembles her siblings, but mostly resembles Skye, but with darker features. Cynthia is more tanned, with black hair pulled into high pigtails, light brown eyes, and light pink lips. She's about 10 years old, and stands at about 5'1". In the game, she wears a long red and black tank top that covers most of her blue shorts. Around the tank top is a white belt and she has on red, black, and white shoes. On her wrists, she dons navy bracelets. Personality-wise, Cynthia greatly resembles Shadow and Astrid. A bit ditzy and silly, she is notably less dense than her older brother. Lively, vivacious, and light-hearted, she is a little bit of a tomboy. Cynthia is very outgoing and bold, and she's shown to get along pretty well with those older than her. When Shadow and the others leave Garnet City, Cynthia appears and gives them Elixirs and other things that she bought with all her allowance, which were noted to be pretty pricy. This shows that she's quite generous and wanting to help out the twins as best as she can. Though she doesn't look like it at first, Cynthia is quite sharp minded and observant, and is one of the few that know about Skye disappearing from time to time. She's shown to be quite brave. as she followed Skye where she was going, aware of the danger that was lurking around. Since she's still young, and not an Agent yet, her skills are obviously not as great. Despite this, she is quite advanced for her age, being able to wield both Dual Blades in battle, and a Staff. This allows her to not only be able to fight well on her own, but heal as well. Cynthia's stated to be one of the best of her age, possibly surpassing even those older and more experienced than her. As seen in a few fight scenes, she was able to hold her own against a number of Risen at a young age and aid Skye, in spite of the fact that she was overpowered by them at some point and was nearly killed. In the Battle of Garnet, her fighting abilities were good enough to allow her to do well in the Battle, without getting badly injured. Relationships Family *Parents- They have a good relationship. Since Cynthia's the youngest, they are a touch more protective of her than the twins, but are proud of her as an Agent. They seemed to respect her wishes on wanting to fight in the Battle of Garnet, but only if she was with at least someone to guide her and defend her. *Shadow Hikari- The two are both similar in personality. Both being friendly and optimistic, they have a fairly close relationship. Cynthia looks up to her brother, but notes that he can be rather dense at times. She appears to act like him, too. When they spoke to each other, worrying for Skye, they seemed to be able to comfort one another. Both were seen in one of the Final Scenes, showing huge concern for their sister and shock at the outcome. She calls him "Shadie" affectionately. *Skye Hikari- The younger Skye greatly resembles Cynthia personality wise and appearance wise. It was mentioned that Skye had a softer spot for her younger sister because she reminded her of her past self and Astrid. She cared deeply for her younger sister, and often compared her relationship with her to her relationship with Astrid. Cynthia cares about Skye the most and views her as a role model, and is confused over Skye's hardened personality. It was revealed that Cynthia knew about Skye disappearing at night and even saw her a few times. Once, she followed Skye, and she helped aid her in battle. In the Final Scenes, as Skye starts to fade, Cynthia cries out in despair and remorse. She calls her "Skyie" affectionately. *Astrid Hikari- They were never seen to interact, since Astrid died, and Cynthia wasn't seen in the flashbacks. When Astrid faded away, she told Skye to look after Cynthia, suggesting that they had a good relationship, despite the 10 year age difference. Since Astrid faded away, all memories with her disappeared, resulting in Cynthia forgetting her. When Cynthia was nearly killed by Risen, somehow a light from Astrid appeared and killed the Risen, saving her life. Other Relationships *Suzie Lumiere- Best of friends. They both have a lot in common; having at least one older sibling in Star Strike, having a sibling in the Wings of Order, an having them about the same ages. They were revealed to be in the same Agent Group, and they have been friends since they were very young children, since the Lumiere and Hikari families have been friends for a long time. The duo were seen helping each other out in the Battle of Garnet *Aurora Candor and other Agents of Star Strike- Although Cynthia wasn't seen to interact with any of the others aside from Aurora, it was stated by her that she well admired them. She and Aurora seemed to get along well, and Cynthia is amused with the latter's clumsiness. They eventually became sisters-in-laws *Zephyr Lumiere- They were close friends, through the Lumiere friendship with Hikari. It was mentioned that Zephyr and Shadow would often hang out in the past, so Cynthia often saw him. When Cynthia's first seen the story, she hugs him affectionately and is said to be very fond of him. She seems to know about Zephyr's affection towards her sister and knowingly sends Zephyr to go look for her. Trivia *Cynthia was originally an epithet of the Greek goddess of the moon, Artemis, who according to legend, was born on Mount Cynthus, making her Element to be Light *Each weapon she wields represents her siblings. Dual Blades- Skye and Astrid. Staff- Shadow *She's the only member of the Hikari family seen in the past or a flashback. Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Agent Category:Female Category:Girl